Anthem of The Angels
by JasZ1991
Summary: Faith has become someone special in Jack's life even if it's been one day. Rose has become someone he cannot live without. inspired by the song 'Anthem of the Angels' from Breaking Benjamin. First Titanic Fic. plz R
1. Ship of Dreams

Hello all, this is my first Titanic story, i know this chap is very small, but it's gets lengthy later. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. I do not own Jack or Rose but i do own Faith and Dylan and Damon. :-D Inspired by_ Anthem of the Angels _by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_Intro to Faith -_

Stepping on board of the RMS Titanic Faith Ryes smiles as she finally gets the chance to escape her past once again. Her tiny bag clings to her as she silently makes her way towards her third class room.

'A new chance for a new life without someone trying to control my life,' she thinks to herself.

_Intro to Dylan, Cal and the DeWitt Dukater-_

Dylan Daring grins at his friend Rose DeWitt Dukater and her fiancé Cal Hockley. He being close to the DeWitt Dukaters' he's seen and hear all that has happened. Ruth DeWitt Dukater turns her dark, emotionless eyes on him.

"Shall we mister Daring?" She places her gloved hand on his arm.

_Intro to Jack and Fabrizio-_

Jack Dawson weaves along the crowd trying to aboard the Titanic. His best friend Fabrizio De Rossi rushes behind him. Jack and Fabrizio step on to the ship of dreams. The ship of dreams will certainly be anything but a dream.

* * *

Thanks to those who read, i'll update as soon a i can. I'm truly sorry for errors.


	2. Meeting Faith

Jack and Fabrizio roam the deck as the ship sets sail. A young woman with long dark hair stands before them. Her eyes shine with amusement. Pulling out his art supplies Jack, starts to sketch the young girl. Her chocolate brown eyes hold a certain mystery to them as she stares off into the ocean. Her beauty dumfounds the two men as she just hums to herself.

"Excuse me miss." Jack calls out to her.

Turning to face Jack, Faith stares into his blue eyes and offers her a soothing smile. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I sketch you?"

Her smile fades from her pouty lips. "Why would you want to sketch me when there are beautiful girls surrounding you?"

"You just seem at ease and I wish to capture it."

Her eyes search his as she gives him a timid smile. "I'm afraid I cannot afford to pay you."

Jack watches as she turns back. "No cost, miss." He looks down and starts a new sketch of the girl who turns to face him with a smile.

"You're an odd man Mr.…"

"Dawson, Jack Dawson. But call me Jack."

"Hello Jack. I'm Faith. Faith Ryes," She smiles

Rose and Dylan chat quietly to themselves as Cal strolls by. Cal and Dylan have never gotten along, which relives Rose on so many levels.

"I cannot believe that your mother is forcing you to wed such an animal." Dylan growls.

"I do not know what to do, Dylan." Rose eyes her best friend. "I fear that I shall never gain freedom of this life."

"I dread that you live a life you do not wish." Dylan takes her hand. "I wish your father regrets his doing."

Ruth and Cal appear with frowns on their faces. "Let's make our way to lunch." Ruth glares at Dylan.

Lunch,

Rose excused herself after her mother and Cal teamed up on her. Dylan and Molly Brown interfered and defended her. Ruth narrows her eyes as she sips her tea.

"Mr. Daring what is it that you do for a living?" Molly asks.

"Well, my family has multiple business and stocks back home."

Rose returns with a frown that makes Dylan question Cal's life.


	3. Fate

I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it.:D

* * *

Leaving Rose to rest Dylan explores the deck as he spots a group of men talking. Yearning to speak to someone from the lower decks he heads toward them.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I chat with you?" Dylan asks in a calm tone.

Jack eyes the man and nods. Dylan notes Jack's appearance, short blond hair, height and bright blue eyes gives him a boyish charm. Unlike his own Dylan's dark brown hair and height, gives him a dark luring look but his crystal blue eyes give him a charming look.

"I'm Dylan Daring." Dylan offers his hand.

"Jack Dawson." Jack shakes his hand. "These are Fabrizio and Tommy." Jack introduces his friends.

"Where are you all from?"

"I'm from Italy." Fabrizio states in a thick accent.

"Ireland." Tommy answers.

"America." Jack answers.

Dylan and Jack strike a conversion up and keep on talking until mid day.

Rose stands in her room, trying to remove her dress. Panic rises within her, no longer taking orders from anyone she rushes down the ship to the stern of the ship.

Jack feels a presence spotting the red head young woman he seen earlier he starts toward her.

Dylan searches for Rose in the hall ways when Cal, Lovejoy and some other men head down.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asks.

"Rose was attacked!" Cal growls.

Rage and Guilt touch each counter of his heart hearing the news. Following Cal and his goon he spots Rose, as well as Jack. Everything around him ebbs away as he stares at Jack in shock, until Rose explains the 'truth'. Upon leaving Dylan gives Jack a look.

"I shall find out the truth Dawson, and if Rose tells me you attempted to harm her I'll personally kill you."

Jack eyes his new friend and shakes his head. "I wouldn't harm her."

"It's your word against hers."

Taking a puff of his cigarette he thinks for a moment. "I respect women and I would never harm them."

"Honor is something you might have but, it can be stripped by someone as innocent as Rose. Watch yourself Jack. She's out of your league."

Staring in awe Jack stands alone was Dylan walks away. Walking back to his seat, Jack notices Faith.

"Faith?" He calls out.

Turning to face him Faith's eyes shine with tears. "Jack, what are you doing up?" she wipes her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she offers a smile that quickly vanishes. "I'm scared Jack. Something is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen, Faith now let's get you to your room."


	4. Out of sight

The next morning Jack and Rose roam the first class deck when Dylan finds them.

"What are you two doing?" He asks as he takes a seat next to Rose. Peering over her shoulder Dylan sees the sketches. Spotting Jack's recent one of Faith, Dylan loses himself in her angelic features.

'She has changed and I was not there with her.' Dylan thinks to himself.

"Who's this?" Rose asks Jack with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That's Fai, she's a great gal." Jack smiles at the thought of Faith's sense of humor, "She sees things in people that no one does."

"You love her?" Rose asks.

"Love is a strong word between Faith and I. but in a way I guess I love her as a little sister." Faith has become someone special in Jack's life even if it's been one day. Rose has become someone he cannot live without.

At dinner Ruth harasses Jack on his status, Jack smiles at her. Faith's words runs in his mind. 'Kill her with kindness that's the best way.'

Dylan becomes amused by Ruth and Cal's attempts to degrade Jack. Molly has taken Jack under her wing. Upon leaving Dylan watches Jack speak to Rose.

In the drawing room,

Dylan sits in a comfy chair while taking a drink of his brandy. He now longs for what Jack has. The passion continuing drawing, Dylan gave up when his mother passed away.

"That young man seems to fancy your fiancé Hockley "Someone tells Cal.

"He has nothing to offer Rose."

Dylan Chuckles which causes everyone to give him a look. "Honestly Hockley, listen to yourself. I know for a fact that Jack has a lot to offer whether or not it's money. Now if you excuse me, you just bored me with your nonsense." Getting up, Dylan leaves.

Along the commanders he starts to think of Faith. Something about her seems to draw his attention. Though he's never felt the need to find her and love her before.

* * *

Who really is Faith? What will happen? thanks to those how read!


	5. Meeting Rose

Faith takes a drink of her cheap beer, as Tommy Ryan appears. "Ello Faith, care to dance?"

Smiling she aspects his offer, losing herself in the dance she doesn't notice Jack appearing with Rose. Faith continues to dance with many men whom seem to spark an interest in her. Tommy hands her a beer as she stops at the table. Drinking she notices Jack a few feet away. Rushing to him she hugs him from behind.

"Jack your back!" She giggles as he turns around and hugs her.

"Hey Faith, I want to you meet Rose. Rose this is Faith." Rose and Faith give each other a once over. Rose is stunned on this girl's natural beauty. Tan as if the sun has kissed her, sculpted as if the gods made her from dirt and angelic features. While Rose admired her, Faith did the same.

"Hello," Faith greets Rose with a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack smiles knowing that Faith approves of Rose. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Rose questions the girl's way of being, she hold her head up high and has matters that of a young woman of high status.

"Another dance Lass?" Tommy appears with a grin.

"Sorry, but I have to dance with that man over there." Faith points at a boy, age five, and smiles.

Smiling Jack takes hold of Roses hand.

Rose and Faith stand side by side as they watch Jack dance with a little girl.

"You care about Jack." Faith states calmly as she takes a beer from Fabrizio

"I-"

"You do not need to hide your emotions from me."

"Who are you?"

"Faith Ryes," Faith answers.

"You-"

"My family does hold wealth if that is what you're thinking."

"Then why are you here?"

"I prefer to be with people who are themselves, and do not care what others think."

"Your parents approve?"

"If they didn't I'd be home… than again they passed away. My mother was poor and my father came from wealth. They loved each other and married."

"You hold yourself like a lady."

"Old habits die hard. Now I ask of you not to say word of it to anymore."

Rose nods as Jack appears. "Care to dance?"

"That's something I cannot answer for her." Faith giggles as she walks away with her beer.


	6. Double Trouble

Dylan walks up to Jack after mass. His eyes trained on him and his friends.

"Dawson what were you thinking when you took Rose down to that party?" Dylan growls

"What do-"

"Cal what insane this morning and won't let her out of his sight. I ask of you not to get close to her."

"Dylan what did-"

"Stay away from her."

Dylan stalks off.

Faith watches children play on the deck as their mothers are off with their husbands. She loves to help and take care of children. The little boy she danced with last night, Damon Landers, runs around playing. Running after him Faith watches him bump into a first class passenger whom is surrounded by many others.

"Brat who do you think you are." Cal Hockley growls as he jerks the boy.

"Let him be." Faith yells as she pushes Cal way. Bending down she picks up Damon. "It's ok Damon."

Everyone stares at Faith in disgust as she wipes Damon's tears away. "A third class vermin touched me." Cal growls. "Than this wench protects him." He's being taunted by all!

Getting ready to slap Faith, Dylan interferes, not knowing who she was. "You do not want to do that Cal. Your reputation will be damned." Dylan smirks as he shoves Cal's wrist away. Rose appears looking wryly at everyone. Her eyes land on Faith and the young boy.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"This, this insect laid her hands on me." Cal growls.

Faith looks up at Rose. "Rose?" Faith whispers.

Narrowing her eyes Rose turns her gaze towards everyone. "Why would you offend my fiancé?"

Shock overrides Faith's angelic face. "I'd do it again if he threatens Damon. Plus I do not recall you saying you were to wed."

Dylan faces Rose than the girl he saved, his face pails seeing that she is the one whom Jack sketched a lot. "Fai," Damon whispers. "I want my mommy."

"Who the hell are you?" Lovejoy hisses.

"Faith Ryes and if you every harm this child or anyone I care about your going to have lots of problems when we arrive."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone with connections, strong will and will not rest until l have your head on a platter." She turns and stalks off with Damon in her arms.

"A commoner threatened me! Me, Cal Hockley."

"You are not so special." Dylan taunts Cal as he walks away.

Starting away he hears Faith's voice. "Now, Damon do not cry. "

"He was going to hurt you."

"My welfare is not the issue at the moment, Damon. I'll see fit to it later. Now let's get you to your mother."

"Faith," Dylan calls out to the young girl.

Faith stiffens as she stares at Dylan with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Jack's and I came looking for you."

"Why is that?"

"I had the need to see you."

"Damon go find your mother."

Dylan steps forward and touches Faith's cheek. Her soft skin makes him yearn to taste her lips. "Where have you been, my love?"

"I do not understand why you use endearments when I do not know you name." she states shakily.

"Dylan Daring," He leans forward.

"I do not wish to wear the taste of your lips on mine." She pulls away from his touch.

Pulling her into his embrace, his lips latch on to hers. Small gasping noises come from her as she gives into the kiss. "You are mine, Faith."

Shaking her head she tries to pull away. "Let go of me."

"You avoided me for so long that I no longer have the need to let you wonder about."

"I do not know what you are saying."

"You can pretend you do not remember me, but your lips respond to mine as they did when we were young."

"Let me be."

"Do you not love me?"

"Let me be, I do not know-"

"I believe the lass told ye to let her be." Tommy appears

"This does not involve you Tommy." Dylan growls.

"Faith is he bothering ye?"

Faith closes her eyes and shakes her head. "See." Dylan growls.

"I do not believe ye. She is spooked now let her go."


	7. Trapped

this chap may have a theme that is a bit off.

* * *

Jack and Rose are off alone in her room, as Jack sketches her for the first time. Her heart pounds against her chest knowing the outcome of this. Yet not caring for it, she tries to vanish all thoughts that do not consist of Jack and herself.

Dylan and Faith stand face to face as she dresses his wounds. The fight that Tommy and himself got into seemed to tare the young girl apart. Taking her hand into his, he looks into her dark eyes.

"I apologize for my stupidity." He whispers.

"It is not I you should ask forgiveness too." She starts away. His room shines with fancy items that cause Faith to flinch.

"Faith, understand that I cannot bare the thought of another man on you."

"I honestly do not care."

"You cared before." He calls out, "You cannot pretend to be one of them."

"I can be who I want Dylan."

"Your father will be rolling over in his grave if he heard of you staying with third class dormitories."

"It matters not, I must go."

"Why are you avoiding me?'

"You're the one who avoided me when we were engaged."

Dylan flinches, "What I did than was idiotic, and selfish I understand and I repent."

"I do not seek your warmth Dylan for I met someone new."

Rage takes over, "You and I are married."

"We never-"

"You ran off before the night. Leaving both you and I-"

"I'm not pure as before."

Taking hold of her, he lifts her and lays her on his bed. "You are my bride Faith and tonight you and I will unite." He kisses her roughly. "Mine."

"Stop."

"You are pure, yet you spill lies to scare me off." His lips grow like fire as his hands roam.

Rose and Jack laugh as run from Lovejoy and explore the ship. Making it to the bottom of the ship they go off to the storage. Reaching a car Jack opens the door for is beloved Rose and goes off to the front. Once Rose opens the window she drags Jack in and innocently tempts him. Kissing each other their kisses deepen.

Faith cradles Dylan between her legs as he lays on her. He plants kisses on her neck.

"Finally, I claimed what should have been mine two years ago." He looks into her his wife's eyes.

Casting her eyes away Faith feels anger, "M'I just a-"

"You do not know what it did to me when I found you ran away before we united in our marriage bed. I feared that someone harmed you."

"I was fourteen, Dylan. A child, who did not know what to do. You were a man of 18 summers…"

"I made errors in the past, love." He stares down into her eyes. "Now that you and I untied I will not let you go."

Faith eyes him as his blue eyes shine. "You will."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not your bride, Dylan."

"I'll show you what I do to my bride."

* * *

Gasp Dylan and Faith married! What will happen next?


	8. I didn't do it

Sorry that it's taking longer to update, I'll try to update asap.

* * *

Jack and Rose burst onto the deck in a fit of giggles as the nights events replay in their minds. Sobering up, Rose eyes Jack.

"When the ship docks I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too." Their lips seal the deal as the ship hits an iceberg. Shock registers, causing them to stare in wonder. Hiding Rose from harm with his body, Jack realizes that he was nowhere near Faith to protect her.

Dylan lays next to Faith as the ship tumbles, his bride's snuggles close to him as Cal bursts into his room.

"Where is she!" He Bellows which causes Faith to wake. Spotting her he zeros in on her. "You slept with the wench that degraded me."

Faith stares at Cal. "What do you want, Hockley?" Dylan growls.

"Where's Rose? And you tainted yourself with this-"

"DO NOT Insult MY WIFE, HOCKELY." Dylan snarls as he stands, "So help me god I'll send your ungrateful ass down to the brig."

"You have no-"

Dylan starts toward Cal and kicks him out of the room. Faith sits up and quickly gets out of the bed. Gathering her things, Dylan stops her. "What are you doing?" He asks her.

"I must leave," She whispers as she tries to get out of his grasp. "Dylan please, I-"

"You're going to Tommy are you not?" he questions, "I just deflowered you and now you go off running to that-"

"Dylan, when I board this ship, I longed to escape my past. The first night on board I roamed the ship with tears in my eyes. Jack found me. I was frightened because I caught sight of you."

"You were frightened of me? I being the man you married and wanted what's best-"

"You do not see things as I do. I wanted to avoid heartache yet you seem to follow me where ever I go."

"Faith-"

"Rose! I didn't do it Rose!" Jack's voice screams from the hall way causing them to stop.

"Look at the things your people cause."

Faith quickly gets dressed and rushes away.

* * *

Who will Faith chose? What of Jack? Will Dylan be blinded by anger? Will Rose yet others control her once again?


	9. Accused

Everything is coming to an end... I'm so sorry that i haven't updated for days...

* * *

Jack glares at Lovejoy who walks out of the room. Feeling disgusted and alone, he starts to doubt everything in his life. The ship is sinking and he was handcuffed to a pipe. Could things get worse?

"Jack?" Faith's voice gets him out of his horrid mood.

"Faith what are you doing here?"

"I heard you yelling from Rose's room and I followed you down here. I waited until that man left."

"Faith you are truly an angel." Jack whispers as she looks at her. "What were you doing up there?"

The joyful shine in Faith's eyes vanishes as she casts her gaze to the ground. Jack notices bright red marks on her flesh. "Did-"

"Jack there's no time, tell me what happened."

"Hockley is accusing me of theft. Faith who laid their fucking hands on you?"

"I did." Dylan's thick voice growls as he appears in the room. "Know this, Faith is mine and Rose will-"

Faith slaps Dylan across the face as she glares at him. "If you came here to flaunt I suggest getting the fuck out of here." Faith hisses, "Two I'm my own person. I'm not a slave."

Suddenly, Dylan pins her to the cabinet. "I told you that I'm not letting you go."

Jack temper boils over as he sees his friend being harassed by a man that deflowered her. "GET YOU MITS OF HER!"

Footsteps are heard; Dylan quickly grabs Faith and rushes out of the room into other. Lovejoy appears once again and sits down. "You are losing your mind boy. You should have left the Girl alone."

Rose is dragged up on deck, her mother and Molly step onto a boat and wait for Rose to step in.

Backing away she tries to make her way to Jack only to be stopped by Cal. Fighting him off doesn't help matters until she uses a trick Jack taught her.

Racing down the ship Rose comes to a stop when she spots Dylan and Faith. Faith seems to be fighting Dylan's grip.

"I have to go help Jack!" Faith yells as she fights against Dylan's hold.

"Faith I'll go back once I've got you on a boat."

"No! I-"

"Damnit Faith I did not just find you and bedded you after two years just to lose you."

"Where's Jack?" Rose calls out.

"Down below," Faith calls out as she gets away from Dylan, "Save him Rose."

Rushing away Rose searches for her love.

Finding her way down wasn't easy for her. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to escape the water death trap as she finally finds Jack. Greeting each other with kisses they, Rose tries to find the key. Only to meet failure, once again she's off seeking help. Peering down my halls she finds someone who may assist her until she punches him…

Faith and Dylan glare at each other and speak in harsh terms as he tries to get her on a boat.

"Dylan I will not step on board that death trap!" Faith hisses as she stares at a group of wealth women shaking in fear.

"Faith, get in the boat."

"No."

"Faith this is not a game of wit."

"I'll get on if you go on too."

"That wouldn't be fair for the others."

Faith glares at her husband as she turns on her heel and runs to the other side of the ship.


	10. Friends in need

The end is coming!

* * *

Jack and Rose collide with many passengers who are trying to get past a ship member, who's blocking the way. Tommy eye's both Jack and Rose as he looks around hoping to see Faith.

"Where's Faith?" He asks as they push their way towards the bars.

"I haven't seen her since Daring forced her out of the room."

Raw anger consumes Tommy; he bangs and shakes the metal bars that are keeping him away from the beautiful young woman whose hostage.

"I knew that lad was up to something."

Fabrizio gets a sudden shiver as he spots Faith on the other side of the bars. Her dark eyes twinkle as she tries to get to them. Dylan appears at her side pulling her away; her tired glaze meets Fabrizio's.

"Dylan" Rose calls to her best friend. "Help us!"

Dylan stops and nods. Faith rubs her arm, Jack and Tommy eye Dylan with disgust. Once out of the passage. Jack rushes over to Faith and pulls her into his arms. "Are you all right Fai?"

"Jack, we need to get off this fucking ship." Dylan growls as he yanks his wife out of her friend's arms.

"You pi-"

"This is not the place to fight," Faith interrupts as she shoves Dylan away. "We must get on a boat. Now!" As they rush up the stairs to the top deck, they see everyone in panic. Jack holds on to Rose as they weave in and out of the crowd.

Cal stands before Lovejoy as rage consumes him; a woman denied and humiliated him in public. She left him for a gutter rat and he was to perish alone on this death trap. Stopping Jack and Rose he sneaks up to them, hearing them bickering about some foolish idea.

"Get on the boat Rose." Jack insists as she holds her tight.

"Not without you."

"Get on the boat; I got a boat saved for both of us." Cal interrupts.

"See, Rose, I got it covered."

Watching Jack and Rose makes Faith feelings wither at the thought of departure. Dylan looks down loving into her eyes as he pushes people out of the way. Tommy and Fabrizio wandered off into the army of bodies that waved in panic.

"I'll get you safely on a boat, love."

"Dylan, why would god make our lives so difficult?" Faith whispers as she hugs him close.

"Amor, I don't know."

"I love you."

"Faith, do not give up all hope, we will survive and we will have many children."

"I fear that the outcome of this disaster will consume many lives."

"Not ours."

Fear touches every corner of her heart as she reaches up to her kiss her husband. A gun shot is heard across the doomed ship of dreams. Dylan tucks his tiny wife into his arms and kisses the top of the head. "I swear."

Unable to keep their words, both Dylan and Jack were placed in a difficult spot. To save the women they love or save themselves? Panic rose on the ship as many hang on for dear life. Have they truly met their end? Jack looks down and sees many poor souls being sucked down, his friends nowhere in sight. His angel has gone off with her husband. When he's out of this mess he'll go look for his friend and that moron who harmed her.


	11. In the end

sort up to the point. :-D i hope you enjoyed!

* * *

_Aftermath of the sinking,_

Dylan looks around trying to find his wife and his friends. Panic rises in his chest, no one seems to know who Faith, Rose or Jack was… bumping into someone he's face to face with Cal. Narrowing his eyes he growls.

"You lived!" they shout in union.

"Dear god, what has the world come to." Cal mumbles. "Have you seen Rose?"

"No, but if I have I won't tell you."

Pain surges in cal's heart as resentment spills out of Dylan's mouth. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you and your wife."

"I don't care what you have to say."

In truth Dylan wants to harm Cal for all his doing. He tried to hurt Faith in his crusade on killing both Jack and Rose. He just hopes that he'll get his doing later on in life. Giving him one last glare he walks away. Making a full sweep of the ship he comes to an end. Hearing Rose's voice; he finds her staring up at the statue. "Life has done us wrong my flower." He states as he walks up to her.

Her brown eyes shine with pain as she turns to him. "Dylan!"

"I take it you are alone." He whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Jack… Jack passed away."

"He is with the good Lord now, Rose."

Nodding her head she tries to avoid his gaze. Tears brim as she remembers the last moments of her true love.

"What has happened to Faith?"

Dylan's crystal blue eyes dull as he lowers his gaze, "She and I were separated and I'm trying to locate her. You haven't seen her by any chance?"

"I'm afraid not, Dylan… How can we have been so wronged?"

"Time is a bitch that way my darling. Now we must wait to hear news. I pray that she lived…"

He breaks down and sobs like he sobbed the night she ran away. Now she may be gone forever and he shall be alone.

"Dylan, please do not come to this."

"Rose, I lost all reason-"

"Never say that!"

Rose and Dylan stayed out for some time. When the ship docked they went their one way.

* * *

_Many years later,_

Rose is brought onto a ship to speak off the events on the ill ship. Unexpectedly fate places Dylan there too. His blue eyes still shine with sadness.

"It seems that Fate always brings us back to this." He speak rather shakily.

His grandson stands next to him, as Roses granddaughter stands beside her.

"It appears so,"

Many whom heard of their tale seem to question the events over and over again. That was until night fall, Dylan stands beside Rose.

"I have dreamt of being with my Faith for so long…" He opens up to Rose.

"And I of Jack."

"We shared our bodies and beds with others whom were not our love ones. What shall we earn in Eden for that?"

"Hell."

"God has played out our fates at the dawn of time and later we shall have the outcome."

Both of the survivors make their way towards their rooms. Soundly sleeping they are plucked away to the heavens to meet up with their loved ones.


End file.
